A Whole New World
by Chickie1
Summary: The world’s population was destroyed, except for GlenOak. It is up to them to rebuild.
1. Chapter 1

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to A Tale of 8 Kinkirks. The entire world's population was just destroyed except for GlenOak. Aunt Julie, Uncle Hank, the Colonel, Grandma Ruth, Grandpa Charles, and Ginger were all in GlenOak to see the new babies when this tragedy occurred so they are still alive.  
  
"We have been given the opportunity to make a new world. A safe world. One where everyone is equal," Eric concluded his sermon, which was more of a city meeting. The entire city was packed into the church, overflowing out onto the streets, where they could hear the speech through speakers that had been set up. Everyone started clapping. The Mayor of GlenOak then appointed Eric as Head of Rebuilding. He also announced the major changes that would take place immediately, including the fact that all money was invalid, and whatever you needed, you could take but only take what you need.  
  
That night Kevin and Lucy were in bed. "You know what that means, right?" Lucy asked. "Yeah. I guess we're going to have another baby," Kevin answered. "Not just one. We're rebuilding the world, Kevin. It's up to us, the city of GlenOak, to rebuild the WORLD!" Lucy exclaimed. The next morning she tested herself, and with a smile, called the hospital for an appointment.  
  
Simon looked at Cecilia. "Well, our parents agreed. Actually they told us to. We have to rebuild the world," he said. "I know. But we're still young. We can't be parents. Not yet," she complained. "I know it seems weird but we have to," Simon said, rubbing her back. "It was only a few months ago we got in trouble for even thinking about it. Now we'll get in trouble for not, you know, doing it," Cecilia laughed. "OK. But only because I have to." "Good," Simon smiled.  
  
Twisted, huh? Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Three months later. Sarah, Mary, Lucy, Cecilia, and even Ruthie are all pregnant.  
  
"The world is suddenly so different. It's really overwhelming," Annie told Eric at breakfast. "Yeah- I know. After the Mayor recommended everyone who could to, you know, help "rebuild," it seemed like everyone was pregnant, literally overnight," Eric said. "I know- but Ruthie, pregnant? It's like a free for all for teens to, well, have sex," she said the last two words quietly. "Well, put it this way. In a few decades, it won't be such a novelty. And they'll wait till their married. It's all for the better," Eric tried to console Annie. "I know, it just seems wrong," Annie said.  
  
Peter tried to come over every morning, to comfort Ruthie during her morning sickness. On this certain morning, Ruthie was feeling especially sick. "Why did you do this to me?" she asked, panting. "We did this together. We're helping," Peter said. "This doesn't seem too helpful," Ruthie said dully. "Just think- in 6 months, we'll be parents. Parents! Isn't that exciting?" he said, holding her hair out of her face. "Yeah, I guess so. I think I'm done, finally," Ruthie said. "Peter, thank you so much for all you've done for me these past few months. Going to the doctor with me, coming over every morning to watch me puke, fulfilling my cravings..." "That's what I'm here for," Peter told her.  
  
At Sarah's ultrasound  
  
"We're having what?" Sarah asked. "We're having triplets," Matt told her again. "Triplets? As in three babies? At the same time?" she asked. "Yes, triplets. Triplet girls, as a matter of fact," he said. "Great," she said unenthusiastically. "Yeah, it is nice," Matt smiled. "But you're not the one who has to push three babies out of your stomach after hours of painful labor!" Sarah yelled. "Actually, honey, usually when women have three or more, we do a C Section," he told her. "Great. I get to have my stomach sliced open," she said dully. Matt finished up. "See you later, honey, both Lucy and Cecilia have appointments today along with about five other women so I might be a little late," he said as she left. "Fine," she said, still in a bad mood. As she walked down the hall she passed Lucy. "How's your baby?" Lucy asked. "Fine. All three of them," she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I interrupt this story to answer some reviewer's questions:  
KayKayeLLe- this is the sequel to A Tale of 8 Kinkirks, so Mary is  
married to Ben and have twin girls, Lucy and Kevin have twins- a girl  
and a boy, and Sarah and Matt have a boy.  
Curlymonic1215- Yeah, teens being encouraged to have children scares  
me too but I had to do that. It'll all work out in the end.  
  
A/N: That night at dinner. The family has dinner together every Saturday.  
  
"Me, Sarah, and Cecilia had appointments today," Lucy began. "Oh really?" Annie asked. "You're not going to pull that "They're all fine" thing on me again, are you?" Eric asked Lucy. "No, actually, I am," Sarah said. "We're having...triplets!" "Triplets?" Annie asked. "Yeah," Sarah said as she looked at her stomach. She was finally getting used to the idea. "So that's how many grandchildren? I already have five, then Sarah is eight, Mary- nine, Lucy- ten, Cecilia- eleven, and Ruthie- twelve. Twelve!" Annie said excitedly.  
  
All of a sudden Ruthie started screaming in pain. "What's wrong?" Matt asked. "I don't know- it just hurts really bad!" she screamed. She looked down and saw a puddle of blood. "Look- owwwwwwwww- blood!" she winced. "OK- mom- take some towels and put them on your bed. Someone call 911," Matt ordered. He lifted up Ruthie and carried her upstairs, where Annie had layered her bed with towels. He carefully put her down. She was still screaming. "Ruthie, I want you to calm down. This can't be good for your baby, but stressing out will make it worse," he said, also trying to be calm. The ambulance arrived and some paramedics rushed upstairs. "Oh- hi, Matt," one of the paramedics recognized Matt. "Hi Jim. Can you get out that portable ultrasound equipment?" Matt asked. "Sure thing," he said as he went down to the ambulance to get it.  
  
When he came back up Matt set up the machine and started to examine his sister. "Oh no," he muttered quietly. "What?" Ruthie asked. She had finally stopped screaming. "Ruthie, I'm really sorry, but you've had a miscarriage. We've lost the baby," he said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Noooooooooooo!" Ruthie cried. "Again, I'm really sorry," Matt said. "But I'd better go down and tell the others. They're probably worried sick and that isn't good for any of the other babies." He went downstairs to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting. "So?" Lucy asked. "She had a miscarriage. She lost the baby," he said quietly. "Oh," Mary gasped. Lucy began to cry. "I'm going up to see her," Peter announced. "That might not be a good idea," Matt warned. "No. I'm going to see her," and he left.  
  
As he entered the room he saw Ruthie crying. "Oh, Ruthie, I'm so sorry," he said and sat down next to her. "It's all my fault!" Ruthie sobbed. "No. It's no one's fault. It just happened," he said. She cried for a few more minutes until Peter got an idea. "Ruthie, maybe we'll feel better if we name the baby," he suggested. "But we can't! Matt never told us whether it was a girl or a boy and now it's too late!" she cried. "We can think up a neutral name. One that would be for a girl or a boy, like Taylor or Sam," Peter said. "How about Chris, like Christopher and Christina?" Ruthie asked. "I like it. Chris Taylor?" Peter said. "Yes, Chris Taylor Camden- Petrowski," Ruthie concluded.  
  
A/N: OK- I have no idea what a miscarriage is like so you'll have to pretend this is what it's like.  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 4  
  
catgurl83- Yes, Lucy would usually go to someone else for that kind of appointment but if you remember from the first story she went to Matt to see if she was pregnant because he was open and she didn't want to wait to find out.  
  
A/N: Three months later. Cecilia found out she is having a girl at her last appointment. And I forgot to say earlier that Roxanne and Chandler got married.  
  
"Peter- we've been trying for months now! We're not having much luck. Maybe we should wait. We're only thirteen! And ...and I don't want what happened to Chris to happen again," Ruthie said that last sentence quietly. Peter could see her sadness. He hugged her. "OK- we'll wait a while," he gave in. "Thanks," Ruthie said.  
  
*It's the middle of the night*  
  
"Amelia Brittany!" Cecilia shouted in her sleep. "Wh-what?" Simon said, startled. He had been over at Cecelia's thinking of named but they fell asleep on the couch. "Cecilia! Wake up!" he nudged her softly. She was asleep on his shoulder. "Huh? What's going on?" she asked quietly as she woke up. "You were yelling in your sleep," he explained. "Again? My dad says I do all the time. I guess it's a pregnancy thing. What was I yelling this time?" she asked. "Oh, you just said 'Amelia Brittany'," Simon smiled. "That's a cute name," Cecilia giggled. "Yeah, I like it too. But you know the initials are for Amelia Brittany Camden?" Simon asked. "Uh... ABC!" Cecilia laughed. "I like it though. We could call her Mia!" "It's nice," Simon said. "Goodnight Cecilia, goodnight Mia." He wrapped his arms around Cecilia's swelling stomach, pulled a blanket over her, and fell back asleep.  
  
*At Chandler's house the next morning*  
  
"I can't take it much longer!" Roxanne yelled out from the bathroom. "Why? What's wrong?" Chandler came rushing in. Roxanne showed him the negative pregnancy test. "Oh honey, it'll happen," he tried to comfort her. "But I can't wait!" she exclaimed. They were quiet for a minute. "Have you ever heard of in verto fertilization?" he asked her. "Yeah, but I don't know much about it," she answered. "I could find out about it if you want," he offered. "Sure, thanks," she kissed him. "That's why I love you."  
  
The little purple button likes to be pushed...  
  
I am sooooo excited- last night I was watching a rerun of 7th Heaven on the WB and I saw a commercial for the first episode of Season 8!!!!! Only 27 more days!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 5  
  
LifesPawn- I couldn't think of anything that would wipe out the entire world's population, that's why I didn't put it in the story. Pretend it's a deadly sickness if you really need a reason. And it's not all Camdens, there's the whole city of GlenOak, too.  
  
A/N: A month later.  
  
Roxanne walked out of the bathroom. She snuck up behind Chandler and began to hug him. "What's got you so happy?" he asked. "The process worked," she smiled. "The process?" he didn't understand at first. "Ohhhhhh, the process," he too smiled. They had gone through with the in verto fertilization. "So you're..." he started. "Yeah!" she answered. "Well congratulations!" Chandler hugged her. "You too," she smiled.  
  
*At Matt's house*  
  
"Matt, would you mind getting something for me?" Sarah asked. "Sure, for my girls, anything," he told her. "Well that popcorn was so good last night I would love to have some more," she said. "Did you know," Matt began, "That every time you want movie theater popcorn I have to buy a ticket for a movie? Just to get in to get you some popcorn?" "But it's really good!" Sarah whined. "OK, fine," he smiled. "This time could you get them to mix Sour Patch Kids into them? And put a lot of butter on... it's good that way," she told him. "I'll have to take your word on that," he said as he left.  
  
*At the Camden house, in Ruthie's room*  
  
"Hey Peter, you know Kayla Ellis, from our class? She and Kyle Johnson had their baby the other day," Ruthie told Peter. "Really? Isn't that a bit early?" he asked. "Yeah. She went into premature labor but their baby isn't that bad off. She'll just have to stay in the hospital until she can breathe on her own," Ruthie explained. "It's a she?" Peter questioned. "Yeah- they named her Brittany Michelle. Brittany Michelle Johnson," Ruthie said. "You want to have a baby, don't you," Peter pulled Ruthie close to him. "Yeah. All my friends are pregnant, and I get so jealous with Sarah, and Mary, and Lucy and Cecilia walking around the house with their huge stomachs, talking about baby names and their crazy disgusting cravings. I would give anything to be pregnant, but, like I said before, I don't want what happened to Chris to happen again. It's just that I love Chris with all my heart, even though he or she isn't still with us," Ruthie sighed. "I love Chris, too. It's all you've been thinking about lately, though," Peter said, concerned. "Do you want to start trying again? Maybe it'll make you feel better." "Yeah," Ruthie said softly.  
  
You know what to do... 


	6. Chapter 6

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 6  
  
catgurl83: I'm sorry, but I'm not a doctor. I'M ONLY 13!!! I wish you would be a little nicer with your reviews. I can take advice, but every one of your reviews sound like they were written by Simon Cowell! Thanks in advance.  
  
A/N: One month later.  
  
"We've really got to start thinking of names," Matt told Sarah. "Well we've already thought of Samantha Claire. We only have to think of two more," Sarah said. "OK, how about Madison?" Matt asked. "I like it. Madison, ummm, Elizabeth? Madison Amy?" she brainstormed. "Madison Amy. Definitely. But I also like Stephanie," he said. "I do too. Stephanie Ann? Stephanie Rachael? Stephanie Morgan? Stephanie Bethany? Ha ha. No really... I like Stephanie Rachael, do you?" Sarah asked. "Yeah, it's pretty. So are we done? Samantha Claire and Madison Amy and Stephanie Rachael? We could call them Sammie and Maddie and Steph," Matt concluded. "Perfect," she said. "I can't wait till October 23rd."  
  
*At Lucy's appointment*  
  
"I can't stand the waiting. What am I having?" Lucy asked. "You're having a girl," Matt said. "We agreed on Caren Jennifer, right?" Lucy asked. "Yeah- C.J.," Kevin said. "Dr. Camden, Roxanne Hampton is here. Are you almost done?" a nurse asked. "Yes, just finishing up," Matt answered. "Roxanne?" Lucy smiled. "I guess she didn't tell you yet. Oh well. You'll have to wait. I can't tell you- Patient-Doctor Policy," Matt explained. "But Matt!" Lucy exclaimed. "But nothing. I can't tell you," he said. "Goodbye!" Lucy and Kevin left. As they walked down the hall they ran into Roxanne and Chandler. "Lucy! Hi!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Hi! What are you doing here?" "I'm here for my appointment. My two month appointment," she explained. "Well congratulations!" Lucy hugged her. "I thought you were having trouble," Lucy said. "We were. Then we had one of those in verto fertilizations done and it worked!" Roxanne told her. "Well congratulations, again," Lucy said. "Oh- we're late. Bye Luce! See you at work tomorrow, Kevin," Roxanne left.  
  
*At Roxanne's appointment*  
  
"OK, before we start, you know that in vertos often cause multiple fetuses, right?" Matt asked. "Yes," Roxanne answered. Matt got started. "Oh my!" he said. "What? Is something wrong?" Roxanne asked worriedly. "No, actually. You know how I talked about multiple fetuses?" Matt said. "Yeah, how many am I having?" Roxanne questioned. "More than you are expecting," Matt smiled. "Four, five?" Chandler asked. "No, seven," he told them. "Seven?" Roxanne gasped. "Septuplets," Matt smiled. "I strongly recommend you switch to Dr. Hank Hastings. He specializes in high-risk pregnancies." "OK, whatever's safe for the babies," Chandler agreed. "But we know you. We don't know this Hank guy," Roxanne complained. "Actually, you do know him, sort of. He's my uncle- my dad's sister's husband. And he delivered Sam and David. He also delivered me," Matt explained. "Oh, OK. As long as the babies are safe," Roxanne said.  
  
Review (nicely)!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: It is the date of Sarah's scheduled C-Section (October 23), around 9:00 P.M.  
  
"I introduce you to Sammie, Maddie, and Steph," Matt announced. The entire Camden family along with the Kinkirks and the Glasses began to sing The Mary Tyler Moore Show theme song. "...You're gonna make it after all," they finished. Then they all visited for a while before the nurses kicked them out.  
  
As she was leaving, Lucy felt something she had felt once before. "Oh boy, here we go again," she muttered. "What was that, Luce?" Kevin asked. "I said here we go again, as in my water just broke, as in get ready for another child," she said calmly. "Are you sure?" Kevin questioned. "Of course I'm sure! I've done this before! I know what labor feels like!" Lucy exclaimed. "OK, calm down. It's not good for the baby. Let's go back inside. I'll call everyone and tell then to turn around," Kevin said.  
  
Twenty-two hours of painful labor later, Lucy gave birth to Caren Jennifer. And for the second time in less than twenty-four hours, the Camdens sang The Mary Tyler Moore Show theme song. When they were done, Eric asked, "Anyone else? Mary? Cecilia?" Everyone laughed. "No, I'm not due for another three weeks," Mary said. "But Peter and I have an announcement to make," Ruthie began. "I was wondering why you were here," Simon said. "You all probably know what it is, however, because the only things that begin with "We have an announcement to make" are "We're getting married" and "We're having a baby" and I can't get married because I'm only fourteen, so I don't think I even have to say it," Ruthie smiled.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Eight days later.  
  
Simon was asleep on Cecilia's couch again, with Cecilia lying on him. His hands were on her hands, which were placed on her enormous stomach. He had been sleeping there every night for the past week, ever since Lucy went into labor. He wanted to be there every minute for Cecilia. All of a sudden Cecilia's hand squeezed his. He immediately woke up. "Cecilia, are you OK?" he asked softly. "Not really," she said. Simon could tell from her voice that she was in pain. "You're not?" he asked. "No. Help me get up," she told him. "No way! You're staying right here!" he said as he slid out from under her. "What does it feel like?" "It's just a ton of pressure, and my back hurts. I don't think I'm in labor though because I've been feeling pressure all night. I think that's normal because I'm getting so close," she said. "Are you sure? I can call Matt," Simon suggested. "Yeah, go ahead and call Matt. Ooooooh!" she moaned and squeezed Simon's hand really hard. "OK- I'll call him," he hurried to the phone.  
  
"Matt, it's Simon," Simon said into the phone. "Simon? It's three in the morning! Why are you calling me now?" Matt said sleepily. "I think Cecilia's in labor, even though she doesn't think so. She says she's been feeling pressure all night and her back hurts," Simon explained. Cecilia could be heard yelling in the background. "Yeah, I hear her yelling. I think she's in labor. But if she's been feeling pressure all night, she could have been in labor all this time. It might be too late to go to the hospital. I'll be right over," Matt said as he hung up. "Sarah, honey, I'm going to Cecilia's. I think she's in labor," Matt told Sarah as he got dressed quickly.  
  
When Matt got to Cecilia's, she was screaming. Her mom and dad were downstairs with Simon trying to comfort her. "Thank God," she panted when she saw Matt. "When did you start feeling pressure?" Matt asked. "About seven, aaaah, last night," Cecilia said quickly. "Simon, could you take her up to her mom and dad's bed?" Matt asked. "Yeah," Simon said and he carried her upstairs. Matt followed, and so did Cecilia's mom and dad. "OK- I don't think I'm in labor," Cecilia said. "What?" Simon asked, surprised. "I know I am," she said, completely sure of herself.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
A/N: OK I know that was biggest cliffhanger of all time. Sorry. I won't be able to update until Tuesday- I'm going on vacation before school starts on Wednesday. Sorry! 


	9. Chapter 9

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Cecilia screamed. "You need to breathe, Cecilia," Matt told her. "It just hurts so much!" she whimpered. She was lying on her parent's bed, Simon by her side. "Come on, you can do it," Simon urged. "No I can't. It hurts too much. Aaaaaah!" she moaned. "Come on, you're almost there," Matt told her. "Now push!" "I can't! I can't! It hurts sooooo bad!" she cried. "You need to push, Cecilia," Matt said. "No! I can't! Owwwwwww!" she wailed. "Come on, Cecilia. One more push. Do it for Mia," Simon suggested. "Ready?" Matt asked. "No, but I'll, oooh, push," she panted. "Good," Matt said. "Push!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. "Good! I can see the head. One or two pushes should do it," Matt told her. "Go!"  
  
"Nooooo! I can't! I'm too tired!" she wailed. "You have to push, Cecilia. It's not good for you or the baby," Matt started to get concerned. "I can't push anymore! It's too hard! I've been pushing for sooooo long," she sobbed. "Cecilia, if you don't start pushing right now your baby might die," Matt told her. "Die?" she asked. "Yes, die. Now push!" Cecilia pushed silently as she squeezed Simon's hand so hard it turned white. "Good! One more! Last push!" Matt said. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cecilia screamed. "Good, the head is out. Now just breathe," Matt told her. Cecilia did. "It's a girl!" Matt announced. Simon kissed Cecilia. Cecilia's parents clapped. Then Matt and Simon began a very weak rendition of The Mary Tyler Moore Show theme song, to which Cecilia's parents joined in.  
  
"You don't know how glad I am you're here," Cecilia whispered to Mia after they were done. As Mia began to test her lungs (very loudly), Simon called Eric and Annie. "Hi dad," he greeted. "Simon? It's six in the morning!" Eric said. "What's wrong?" "Oh, I just wanted you to hear something," Simon said. He held the phone up to Mia, who was still wailing away. "Who's that? Did... are..." Eric asked. "That's Mia. She wanted to say 'Good morning' to you," Simon smiled. "Mia? That's great! Tell Cecilia congratulations," he said. "OK. We'll come over tomorrow sometime. I have a feeling I'm going to be here all day," Simon said. "I've gotta go." "OK, congratulations," Eric said. "Who was crying?" Annie asked after Eric hung up. "That was Mia," he answered. "Mia? As in...?" she questioned. "That's the one," he responded. "Good for them," she said, covered herself back up, and fell asleep.  
  
REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

A Whole New World  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Two weeks later Mary gave birth to Richard (Ricky) Jonathon. Then, on May 25th, Roxanne delivered her septuplets, which she named Kenny, Nathan, Brandon, Joel, Kelsey, Natalie, and Alexis (named after real-life septuplets). On June 18th, Ruthie gave birth to a (healthy) girl named Hope Christina.  
  
Now even I'm getting confused so I made a birthday list:  
  
Bobby- February 22, 2004 Katie- February 22, 2004 Ali - February 22, 2004 Anna - February 22, 2004 Evan- July 23, 2004 Chris- May 15, 2005 (Can this be considered a birthday?) Sammie- October 23, 2005 Maddie- October 23, 2005 Steph- October 23, 2005 C.J.- October 24, 2005 Mia- November 1, 2005 Ricky- November 15, 2005 Kenny- May 25, 2006 Natalie- May 25, 2006 Nathan- May 25, 2006 Brandon- May 25, 2006 Alexis- May 25, 2006 Joel- May 25, 2006 Kelsey- May 25, 2006 Hope- July 23, 2006  
  
I think this will be the end. Sorry to cut ahead so much and leave out the births of all the others but all it would have been was a lot of "AHHHHHHHHH!"s and that would have gotten pretty boring. So I guess this is THE END.  
  
Oh- and to all those who complimented the names I picked out, thanks. They're based on people in my life. Like Joanna (Anna), Maddie and Steph are all my friends, I baby-sit for kids named Sammie, Mia, and Brittany, Laura is my sister's name, (I changed it a little to Lauren (Ali's middle name)), and Megan is my middle name (and Anna's). Almost all the other names are people in my life except for the septuplets, which I said before, are based on real-life septuplets. And the birthdays are all birthdays of my family and friends. It's kind of like dedicating the stories to them. So thanks again for the compliments. And thanks for reading and reviewing. I probably won't do a sequel unless I have a fantabulous (I love this word) idea for one. Bye! 


End file.
